ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cathulhu
CathulhuEgon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:48). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Cathulhu." is one of the Old Ones and one of the most powerful entities the Ghostbusters encountered. History Primary Canon Cathulhu was a vastly powerful entity dwelling at the bottom of the ocean awaiting for the stars to be in the correct alignment for it to rise again. This occurs every 60 years, however it appears that Cathulhu requires an outside ritual contained in the Necronomicon to bring this about. It had acolyte creatures known as the "Spawn of Cathulhu" as well as a human cult who worshiped and attempted to awaken it to bring about the apocalypse. Cathulhu was eventually sent back to the depths when the Ghostbusters used their particle streams to ionize a roller coaster track in Coney Island, causing lighting to strike it, effectively sending 100 Giga Volts of electricity though it. This was however not enough to cause any lasting injury, but was enough to return it to a dormant state, until the stars are right again. Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Board Game Ghost Card Information Side A *'To Hit:' 3 or higher *'To Trap:' Cathulhu cannot be trapped. *'When Hit:' Move 2 spaces towards that Ghostbuster. *'When Missed:' Moves 2 spaces towards that Ghostbuster, them moves 1 space in a random direction. *'Special:' **(Set-Up) Cathulhu starts with 3 Slime tokens on it. **Terrain and Ghosts do not block Line of Sight to Cathulhu. **When Cathulhu is adjacent to a Gate as it closes, remove a Slime token. When Cathulhu has no Slime tokens, remove it from the scenario and each Ghostbuster gains 3 XP. **At the end of each Ghostbuster's turn, Cathulhu moves 1 space towards the nearest map edge. If Cathulhu leaves the map, you lose the game. **''Push'' - When Cathulhu moves into a Ghostbuster's space, they get Slimed and are moved 1 space in the same direction. Side B Cathulhu is one of the "Old Ones," which are a race of extra-dimensional beings who once ruled Earth, but has since been banished by unknown means for unknown reasons. Cathulhu has since dwelled at the bottom of the ocean, and every 60 years the stars are in correct alignment to rise again. Insight Editions Cathulhu reached out to writers in the physical world and psychically influenced them into writing fiction centered on entities resembling it. The writers were haunted by dreams with a specific continuity of detail.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.71). Paragraph reads: "There was initially no definitive proof of this being's existence aside from the susceptibility of several writers to Cathulhu's psychic influence." It was assumed to be a fictional character because there was no other proof of its existence. Cathulhu's long term plan worked and the stories inspired the founding of a cult dedicated to summoning it to them. In the present, the Cult of Cathulhu summoned Cathulhu to the physical plane. Their bodies were possessed and transmogrified into miniature versions of Cathulhu. The Ghostbusters were hired to deal with the infestation. Cathulhu manifested near Coney Island and influenced a lightning storm in clear weather. Proton Streams failed against it. The Ghostbusters ionized roller coaster tracks with their throwers and lured Cathulhu near it. A lightning strike of 100 gigavolts struck it. Cathulhu returned to a dormant state. Ghosts From Our Past Cthulhu dated back to the Protodynastic period when it was originally named Cathulhu, a Babylonian name that translated to "High Priest of the Great Old Ones." The physical manifestation of Cthulhu was said to be dozens of stories tall. Stories have recorded that he destroyed numerous civilizations with his bare hands and had since gone into hibernation underwater.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 118-119. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002.Line reads: "While many believe this cosmic deity was created by horror writer H.P. Lovecraft in the 1920s, descriptions of the gigantic, winged metaspecter (Figure 8.19) date back to the Protodynastic period. The deity's original Babylonian name, "Cathulhu," translates as "High Priest of the Great Old Ones." The physical manifestation of Cthulhu is said to stand dozens of stories tall." Classification Primary Canon According to Egon Spengler, Cathulhu makes Gozer look like "Little Mary Sunshine" and is "completely off the scale" in terms of power.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:57-06:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Cathulhu makes Gozer look like Little Mary Sunshine."Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:25-17:30). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "His power is completely off the scale. None of our equipment can begin to stop it." This would indicate that it is well beyond the standard classification system. Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Board Game In Ghostbusters: The Board Game, Cathulhu is a Class 8. Insight Editions Cathulhu is unclassifiable. Ghosts From Our Past Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, page 118, lists Cthulhu as a Class VII.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 118. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002.Line reads: "Class VII: Cthulhu." Description Physically he resembles a reptilian humanoid, with bat like wings and an octopus head. Or as Peter Venkman put it, "looks like Godzilla wearing an octopus hat."Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:28-13:31). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Anything that looks like Godzilla wearing an octopus hat shouldn't be hard to find." Powers The Real Ghostbusters Cathulhu is capable of physical regeneration, as shown when the Ghostbusters fired their Particle Streams at his head. As a result of this, and its inherent power, it was entirely immune to conventional ghostbusting techniques. It did possess a weakness to magic, however it would take a magician of vast ability to have anything other than a very short term effect on him, as shown when Professor Derleth attempted use an incantation to return it to its slumber. Insight Editions Cathulhu was able to psychically influence a group of writers into crafting stories that featured entities like it. Cathulhu's presence on the physical plane alone causes environmental manipulation. It was also immune to Proton Streams. Based On According to Ray Stantz, H.P Lovecraft used Cathulhu to create works of fiction. This is a reference to the author of many short stories set in the "Cthulhu mythos" written around the 1920s. Such stories included the Necronomicon, and were in fact published by August Derleth, who the Cathulhu expert was obviously named for. Trivia *According to J. Michael Straczynski on Twitter, Cathulhu "Should've been spelled Cthulhu, but the stupid title person thought it was a typo missing a vowel and "fixed" it."straczynski Tweet 3/4/16 *On page eight of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, asks if the Ghostbusters ever encountered Cathulhu.Peter Venkman (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2" (2015) (Comic p.8). Peter says: "...Cathulhu?" *On March 8, 2015, the 22nd stretch goal is Ghostbusters: The Board Game, $1100K, was also revealed: Cathulhu.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #38 3/8/15 "Bigger is better" *On March 10, 2015, Cathulhu was unlocked.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #41 3/10/15 "He makes Gozer look like Little Mary Sunshine!" The 24th and last stretch goal, $1325K, was later introduced: an upgrade of Cathulhu to 100mm.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #44 3/10/15 "You can thank him for Halloween..." *On March 11, 2015, The Cathulhu 100mm upgrade was unlocked.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #46 3/11/15 "Off the scale!" *On Cathulhu's character card in Ghostbusters: The Board Game **The caption on the photograph quotes Egon's "Its power is completely off the scale!" line from "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" **The biography mentions the back drop of "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" in which the stars are in correct alignment every 60 years to summon him. *Erik Burnham considered using Cathulhu as a primary antagonist in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 but ultimately decided on a new version of Samhain, Connla.FreakSugar "Erik Burnham on Samhain, "Crossing Over," & All of the Ghostbusters!" 3/21/18 Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"The Collect Call of Cathulhu" Secondary Canon *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Page 63 ****Page 70-71 *'Three Rivers Press' **Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal ***Pages 117-119 References Gallery Primary Canon Cathulhu02.jpg|He comes Cathulhu03.jpg|Arrival 041-07.png Cathulhu09.jpg Cathulhu10.jpg TheCollectCallOfCathulhu57.jpg 041-08.png|Resisting Alice's spell Cathulhu04.jpg|Caught on track Cathulhu05.jpg|Hit by lightning bolt Cathulhu06.jpg|"Melting" Cathulhu07.jpg|Rises up as vapors Cathulhu08.jpg|Destroyed ...? Secondary Canon CathulhuTheBoardGame01.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game CathulhuTheBoardGame02.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game CathulhuTheBoardGame03.jpg|Front of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game CathulhuTheBoardGame04.jpg|Side of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game CathulhuTheBoardGame05.jpg|Back of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game CathulhuTheBoardGame06.jpg|Close up of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc42.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game locked Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc44.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game unlocked Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc49.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game locked size upgrade Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc51.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game unlocked size upgrade Stretch Goal CathulhuInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 63 of Tobin's Spirit Guide CathulhuInsight02.jpg|As seen on page 70-71 of Tobin's Spirit Guide CthulhuGFOP.jpg|As seen on page 118 of Ghosts From Our Past Category:RGB Characters Category:Legends Category:Deity Category:GB:TBG Characters Category:Media Class 8 Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:Media Class 7